Lista de Compras
by Ale-chan
Summary: Kakyoin es un hombre extraño a quien le gusta controlar todos los aspectos de su vida, desde los combates hasta su visita al supermercado. Post SDC. Ligero JotaKak.


**Lista de Compras**

Kakyoin Noriaki era una persona a quien le gustaba estar en control. Sólo se sentía a gusto cuando comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor y cuando sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Él siempre fue alguien reservado. Por mucho tiempo enmascaró sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Para él, las dudas eran señal de debilidad, una oportunidad para perder el control y demostrarse ante el mundo como el inadaptado social que realmente era. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y buscaba más que nada mantener su impasible actitud sin importar la situación. Elegante y educado, prefería llamar la atención como un maniático del orden y no como un hombre cuya salud mental había permanecido en caos durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Ahora, a los veintiún años, era un hombre mucho más sensato y emocionalmente sano. Sin embargo, aún se sentía fuera de lugar la mayoría de las ocasiones y es que, tenía que admitirlo, era un hombre extraño —extraño nivel humano con espina dorsal artificial. Por ende, se sentía obligado a mantener su obsesión por el control, ya fuese durante las misiones de la Fundación o en cosas tan mundanas como los videojuegos.

Fue por eso que se convirtió en un celoso guardián de su presupuesto cuando se mudó a Florida para estudiar la universidad. Jotaro comentó alguna vez que era estúpido que cuidase tanto del dinero. Dijo que la beca de ambos era más que suficiente para permitirles ciertas libertades y que, en caso de que algún día lo necesitaran, sería tan fácil como llamar a Nueva York para recibir un préstamo de la aparentemente interminable cuenta bancaria de los Joestar. No obstante, por razón que tuviese, Noriaki prefería autoimponerse límites.

—La disciplina es importante —arguyó—, y medir los gastos nos permitirá algún día poseer algo que no haya sido regalado por tu familia.

Después de eso Jotaro se alzó de hombros y nunca más volvió a hablar del tema. Noriaki sabía que sus palabras no fueron suficientes para convencerle, pero la renuencia de Jotaro a discutir por algo que consideraba inútil le dio la libertad suficiente para obrar a su gusto durante las compras semanales.

Su visita al supermercado era un ritual para él. Planeaba cada segundo de la actividad, desde el recorrido que tendría que tomar para optimizar el viaje, hasta la selección de su forma de pago. De todo, no había nada más sagrado que su lista de compras que, previa y detalladamente preparada, fungía como ancla en el mar de pasillos llenos de cosas que realmente no necesitaban. Jotaro conocía y respetaba la lista —o más bien, la ignoraba en la medida de lo posible—, y no solía involucrarse en el complicado proceso de las compras a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario. Después de todo, Jotaro solía dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana y el concepto de levantarse a las siete de la mañana para ir al supermercado se le antojaba más que ridículo.

Aun así, había mañanas peculiares en las que se despertaba junto con Noriaki y no lograba volverse a dormir. Cuando no encontraba otra cosa mejor que hacer, le acompañaba al supermercado y le seguía en silencio por el sinuoso camino que su novio había planeado con anterioridad.

—Esta semana compraremos más naranjas —dijo Noriaki una de esas peculiares mañanas—. La vez pasada se nos terminaron antes de tiempo.

—Noriaki —murmuró tan gravemente que, si el otro no lo conociera lo suficiente, habría pensado que se trataba sólo de un gruñido.

—¿Qué pasa? —dio media vuelta y confrontó al hombre que tan diligentemente empujaba el carro de compras.

—Las cerezas.

Noriaki exhaló largamente. Esperaba que Jotaro no se percatara de las cajitas de cerezas a mitad de precio que se exhibían en los refrigeradores. La temporada de la fruta se acercaba a su fin y los vendedores buscaban deshacerse de ellas antes de que se echaran a perder. Desafortunadamente, Noriaki falló en adivinar que las ofertas comenzarían esa semana y no las anotó en su lista de compras, por lo que no se permitiría a sí mismo el comprarlas.

—No están en la lista —señaló—. Compraré algunas la próxima semana, si es que aún quedan.

Jotaro apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más. Noriaki se distrajo en la pila de naranjas y, tras elegir las mejores, siguió con su recorrido por la tienda. Fue sólo hasta que llegaron a la registradora que se percató que una de las cajas de cerezas se había colado a su carrito de compras.

—¿Jotaro?

—Está bien —murmuró mientras colocaba las compras sobre la banda transportadora—. Traje una cerveza más barata para compensar.

Tras alzar el six-pack que demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras, tornó su atención hacia el cajero para realizar el pago.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento y que colocaron sus compras en la cajuela del automóvil, Jotaro se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Noriaki detrás del volante. Encendió el motor y, justo antes de avanzar, una fina hebra de Hierophant Green se desplazó hasta la mejilla de Jotaro y le dio una leve caricia que apenas duró unos instantes.

Jotaro evadió su mirada y fingió estar interesado en una manchita del vidrio de la ventana. Sin embargo, Noriaki atinó a distinguir la ladeada sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Oprimió el acelerador e hizo una nota mental para añadir en su próxima lista esa carísima cerveza importada que Jotaro sólo compraba en ocasiones especiales.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Bueno... ok... yo sé que eso no fue muy bueno y les pido una disculpa por eso. Es mi incursión en el fandom y admito que tenía otra idea muy diferente para empezar... peeeeeeero resultó ser algo muy triste y dije: "no, si voy a empezar, quiero escribir algo bobo y cursi". Así que salió esto.

Es curioso, me identifico mucho, mucho con Kakyoin, pero me resultó bastante difícil trabajar con él. No sé si sea porque nunca lo he hecho antes o si es porque no me conozco a mí misma tan bien como creía. Oh, bueno.

Me gustaría pensar que éste es sólo el principio de más fics, pero creo que el fandom en español no es muy activo. Aún así hay un par de ideas que me gustaría plasmar y ojalá que alguien lo lea. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
